


Until the end it's me and you

by Do_you_wanna_know



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Scars, bottom!Joe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:26:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25303048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Do_you_wanna_know/pseuds/Do_you_wanna_know
Summary: Для тех кто умирал раз за разом всеми возможными способами последние девятьсот лет, у них обоих очень мало шрамов.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	Until the end it's me and you

Для тех кто умирал раз за разом всеми возможными способами последние девятьсот лет, у них обоих очень мало шрамов.  
Зарево охвативших Триполи пожаров прорезает полог темноты, скрадывая обычно яркие звезды, и Джо разглядывает размытые контуры города через узкую прорезь окна.  
Временное убежище встретило их в том же виде, в каком они оставили его лет, кажется, семьдесят назад? Поразительно, как часто остаются абсолютно нетронутыми в течении десятилетий их перевалочные пункты по всему миру.  
По небольшой комнате гуляют промозглые сквозняки, гоняя пыль из угла в угол, и Ники выдыхает шумно, хмурится сквозь сон, жмется к нему ближе в поисках тепла, и Джо обнимает его крепче, зарывается носом в растрепанные волосы.  
От них всех несет кровью и сажей, но душ и остальные блага цивилизации ждут их только по возвращению на Мальту, подальше от нахлынувших в Ливан военных журналистов и излишнего внимания.  
Джо пытается сосчитать, сколько веков назад он впервые увидел Аль-Файха охваченным войной, но Ники шепчет, не открывая глаза:  
\- Дымом пахнет.  
И все остальное тут же теряет значение. Джо целует его в макушку, не размыкая объятий, и кивает на зарево за окном:  
\- Ветер в нашу сторону. Ну, либо кто-то решил подпалить монастырь.  
Ники смеется, трет ладонью глаза, прежде чем развернуться в кольце сомкнутых в объятие рук и уткнуться холодным носом в шею Джо:  
\- Если кто-то решил подпалить монастырь, Энди въебет им так, что мы точно не пропустим.  
У Ники теплое дыхание и сонный голос, и Джо проводит костяшками по его шее, там, где сползший ворот футболки обнажает узкий, едва различимый шрам.  
Все шрамы, что у них есть - из той, прошлой жизни, в которой они были смертны и обречены нести напоминания о своей уязвимости на собственной плоти, и Джо дорожит каждым из них.  
Ники целует его, прижимается прохладными губами к кадыку, прежде чем провести губами ниже, к остро выступающей под смуглой кожей ключице, и сжимает зубы, оставляя след рядом с широким бугром шрама.  
Им не нужно это обсуждать, не нужно проговаривать вслух - они чувствуют друг друга слишком сильно и глубоко, чтобы требовались какие-то слова.  
\- Хорошо, что тебе больше не приходилось лазить по деревьям, не правда ли?  
Ники смеется, и Джо закатывает глаза, целует его, заставляя замолчать. Ключицу он раздробил еще в детстве - обломилась ветка дерева, на которое они с соседскими мальчиками залезали на спор, и острый зазубренный осколок пробил его плечо. Тошнотворный запах собственной крови на удушливой жаре преследовал его еще много лет, ровно до первого серьезного сражения, которое изменило все.  
Ники об этой истории, конечно же, в курсе - у них было достаточно времени, чтобы рассказать друг другу все истории из такой далекой жизни, и каждый шрам не раз изучен пальцами и губами, но первое прикосновение все равно ощущается откровением, сколько бы лет ни проходило.  
Возможно, даже для бессмертных они оба были не слишком нормальными.  
У Ники спросонья глаза светлые, совсем прозрачные, и Джо ловит его лицо в ладони, притягивает ближе, чувствуя, как мир отступает на второй план.  
И плевать, что они едва умещаются на узкой даже для одного койке, а ветер то и дело приносит отзвуки далекой стрельбы.  
У Ники шрамов тоже хватает - короткий росчерк у левого глаза, там, где острый край шлема вдавился в плоть, смявшись, кривой длинный шрам от удара клинком на бедре, пересекающий остро выступающую косточку у самого пояса джинсов, и Джо касается его пальцами, прежде чем накрыть полувозбужденный член Ники ладонью.  
Ники стонет хрипло, улыбается, так тепло и мягко, что Джо чувствует, как его глупое-глупое сердце пропускает удар, словно не было этого разделенного на двоих бессмертия, и все это в первый раз.  
\- Хватит думать.  
Ники ухмыляется, запускает пальцы в его отросшие волосы, гладит загривок, прежде чем сжать пальцы и потянуть, заставляя запрокинуть голову, и все ненужные мысли тут же испаряются.  
Ники заваливает его на спину привычным, отточенным множеством повторений движением, и ерзает, устроившись поперек бедер, ощутимо прикладываясь коленом о стену.  
\- Кажется, мебель здесь не рассчитана на мой рост.  
Джо смеется, приподнимает бедра, чтобы через два слоя ткани потереться о него, и скользит ладонями по напряженным бедрам, чувствуя, как Ники вздрагивает. Он высокий, с тонкими запястьями и узкими ладонями, и Джо не может отвести от Ники взгляд, пойманный в ловушку выражением его лица, опасным и мягким разом.  
Постель скрипит, словно вот-вот развалится, стоит им чуть сдвинуться, и они перетаскивают матрац на пол, в узкий просвет между кроватью и окном, посмеиваясь над размерами комнаты, самими собой и тем, как Букер будет комментировать их перестановку утром.  
Ники поводит плечами, жмурится стряхивая лезущие в глаза волосы, и ведет теплой ладонью по животу Джо, ласково и медленно, прежде чем стянуть наконец с него мешающие футболку и штаны.  
Джо упирается лопатками в сбившееся покрывало, приподнимает бедра, разводя колени шире, глядя, как глаза Ники темнеют с каждым быстрым вдохом.  
Он не знает, какой раз оказывается вот так - открытый, уязвимый, захлестнутый с головой возбуждением и страхом разом - но это не имеет никакого значения.  
Это ничего не меняет, будь это их первая ночь или последняя.  
Ники закусывает нижнюю губу, сосредоточенный и увлеченный разом, входит плавно и медленно, на всю длину сразу, и Джо сжимает его загривок ладонью, притягивает ближе, чувствуя, как возбуждение тяжелой пульсацией отдается вдоль позвоночника.  
Мысль о том, что ему пришлось умереть, чтобы почувствовать себя невозможно, невыносимо живым до краев полна больной иронии, и Джо выгибается в пояснице, толкается сам, стонет, когда Ники находит идеальный угол, и возбуждение с каждым движением чужих бедер становится все горячее и сильнее.  
\- Посмотри на меня.  
Надолго их не хватает - последние несколько недель были полны боев, открытых и тайных, и вся их регенерация не спасает от усталости, когда разум не выдерживает нагрузки.  
Джо смотрит на Ники, не отводя взгляд, вцепляется в его плечи так, что остаются синяки, которые исчезнут через мгновение, и оргазм накрывает их обоих, вжимая друг в друга так тесно, что не сразу понятно, где кончается один и начинается другой.  
Иногда Джо кажется, что только в это мгновение, пока они оба пытаются перевести дыхание, мокрые и остро пахнущие сексом, переплетая пальцы и то и дело сталкиваясь коленями, он чувствует себя на самом деле живым.  
Ники целует его, медленно и глубоко, ласково проводит большим пальцем по линии скулы, прежде чем притянуть его голову на свое плечо.  
\- У тебя волосы отросли. Совсем как раньше.  
Джо смеется, трется носом о его шею, целует коротко, прежде чем закрыть глаза.  
\- Слов не хватит, чтобы выразить, как я счастлив, что ты избавился от той ужасной бороды.  
Ники смеется, искренне и так тепло, что мир становится светлее, и Джо проваливается в сон, чувствуя теплую тяжесть чужой ладони на своем бедре.  
Утром все начинается сначала - подпольный аэропорт, тяжелый ремень ножен за спиной, приклад винтовки, усталый взгляд Энди и мягкое прикосновение прохладных губ Ники к уголку его рта.  
Бессмертие было еще тем дерьмом для многих из них, если так задуматься, но пока Ники улыбался ему в ответ, Джо готов был продолжать столько, сколько сможет.  
Столько, сколько ему будет позволено.


End file.
